


더 we must l0ve

by yuyutos



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dolls, Fate, Gen, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Puppeteer, Puppets, Slight Mention of Blood, Tagging is a nightmare, also mention of blade, puppeteer!yooa, there’s no gore though, used for grass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyutos/pseuds/yuyutos
Summary: fate is a funny thing, isn’t it?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	더 we must l0ve

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by onf’s rtk performance and rearrangement of we must love. it was too beautiful not to write to for it.
> 
> this really isn’t long, but i hope you enjoy reading this! thank you for doing so. much love, <3
> 
> (more said at the bottom)

six boys, one mask.

one mask, one puppeteer.

one puppeteer, ten delicate fingers.

six boys, one puppeteer.

six boys, six hearts.

one puppeteer, six hearts.

six hearts, one fate.

they all remember it clearly.

six boys, full of life. skin stretched over bone and limbs able to be moved without another. children of the corrupt, royal blood running through their veins. they frolicked the open fields near the castle, thin grass blades cutting their exposed ankles.

they seemed so happy then, hyojin thought.

but here they were, plastic dolls fated to cry glitter and grasp objects with meanings only known to them.

it was minkyun who first laid eyes on the puppeteer. 

she resembled a doll.

bangs framed her small face. her long hair flowed along with the delicate breezes of the wind. her eyes were mysterious, wide yet intense. her lips were tinted red, accentuating their plumpness.

she was pretty.

she was prettier than the stars.

seungjun was fated to be with her. they could see it. he was the one to speak to her first, to dance with her, to hold her. they weren’t envious. fate played in mysterious ways, and they would allow it.

mysterious as in changing into marionette dolls, purposed for being moved only by delicate strings, they will never comprehend.

hyojin misses it.

innocent bickering, basking in the sun, running alongside each other with their fingers intertwined through the long corridors of the castle.

he hopes they miss it too.

but he wouldn’t know soon, seeing as their mouths were now decorations to be viewed in awe for their detail.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i hope you enjoyed this small output of thoughts inspired by the performance. i could ramble about how beautiful it was for hours, goodness !!!
> 
> i would love to hear your thoughts about this! also i’m vv open to interacting w/ fuses here, esp. since i’m new to this website in general!


End file.
